Nights of Storm
by crimson906
Summary: Again, I found myself drenched and taking shelter under the shade of the same bus stop because of another storm. Great. I'm becoming a storm magnet.


**Nights of Storm**

-crimson906-

It was one of those rainy nights that I saw her.

I came from a late night practice at school when I got stuck at the street because no vehicle dared to travel under the angry outburst of the rain. I was drenched. It was still raining heavily when I took shelter under one of those bus stop shades. I was about to sit down when a figure caught my attention. The figure was covered in black. It stopped near street light. I just shrugged. That person might be getting his hope up for a vehicle to pass by. Then I saw a bright light coming. It was very fast. The figure swayed and fell on the cold damped street. It didn't move. The light kept moving towards its direction. Without hesitating, I ran and took the figure off the hands of death in time. I looked at the face of the person and her face struck me dumb. It was a girl just about my age. She has long dark eyelashes and pinkish lips but her cheeks were pale. Her long brown hair was sticking to the side of her face. I tried waking her up but she gave no response. She remained unmoving in my arms. I carried her towards the shades and laid her down the bench. I didn't know that what to do with her. She's so cold. She might get sick if she got expose to this cold weather. An idea popped in my head. I carried her and went to my aunt's house, which was nearby. When I got there, I told her happened and helped the girl.

Morning came. The storm has passed. I was still sleeping on the sofa when someone woke me up. It was my aunt. She told me that the girl I helped last night had left early and thanked my aunt and me, even though I was asleep. I frowned. I remembered something- I don't know her name. Well, at least she's okay now. Weeks passed by, the image of that was still in my mind. I didn't see her again and I was wishing I could.

Again, I found myself drenched and taking shelter under the shade of the same bus stop because of another storm. Great. I'm becoming a storm magnet. I was in deep wishing that the heavy rain would stop soon when someone tapped my shoulder. I turned around and saw her. I was face with the mysterious maiden I had helped under the storm a few weeks ago. I couldn't speak. I became mute all of a sudden. Here I was all this time wishing I could see her again and now I'm just a few inches close to her. She smiled at me and my heart jumped with joy. Her smile was so charming. She looks like an angel. Then she said the words that I wanted to hear so much from her. "Mikan. I'm Mikan Sakura. Thank you for saving me."

She kissed me on my cheek. My face turned red all of a sudden. I forgot how to speak. She was just there standing and looking at me. After a few seconds, I gathered the strength to talk. "I'm Natsume Hyuuga. Uhm... Nothing to worry about it. You're welcome."

We stood there talking and laughing. We forgot the rain's outburst when something caught my attention. A kid was playing under the rain and stomping at the puddle of water on the middle of the street. Lights were coming towards him. Without another word, I ran and got the little kid into safety but then I saw lights blinding me, someone screamed, and I found myself thrown far. My body was sore. I tried to open my eyes. All was blurry and spinning. I don't know what was happening. I couldn't feel anything. I was numb. Then suddenly, everything went dark.

I thought I was dead but I wasn't. I'm still alive. I woke up in the hospital and saw the beautiful face I long to see. She was at my bed waiting for me to wake up. She smiled at me and I smiled back. Everything seems so right.

But I was wrong.

Dead wrong.

Her smile was lonely and she has teary eyes. I found myself looking at me. I'm already dead. I approached her side, wrapped my invincible arms around her waist, and kissed her temple. I whispered, "I need to go now. I'm thankful that we met even though it was just a brief meeting. I'm so happy. Take care now… I will miss you…"

Then the machine monitoring my heartbeat made a long sad noise.

**-END-**

* * *

**A/N: **Hi! This is my first story. I don't know if I did alright or I suck. You are all free to review it. Please, no flaming. Thanks much! ;)


End file.
